SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdOs
by Naty-love05
Summary: Lo siento es q no se me ocurría ningun titulo...Hermione ingresa en 5 año de Hogwarts,y allí conocera al famoso Harry Potter;¿Qué sucederá entre ellos dos? ...Una mala noticia...
1. Hermione Granger

_SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdOs..._

_**Todos los personajes (menos los que desconocen) pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, Yo sólo los uso por diversión, y sin ningún lucro propio.**_

**_Capitulo 1: "Hermione Granger"_**

Era el primer día de Harry en quinto año. Él, al igual que su mejor amigo Ron, ya tiene 15 años y son capaces de hacer diversos conjuros permitidos desde esa edad.

Como en los veranos pasados, Harry los terminó en la casa de Ron, acompañado de todos los Weasleys. Esa misma mañana la madre de Ron, la señora Weasley, los había llevado a los dos, a Ginny, Fred y George al andén 9 3/4, para luego tomar el expreso Hogwarts. Era un día muy caluroso, por lo que sintieron que el viaje duró más que el de los otros años. Pero en poco tiempo ya estaban allí, sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor con todos sus compañeros y amigos.

Había enormes cantidades de cubiertos de oro. Harry estaba observándolos cuando Colin Creevey, un niño de 14 años, se apareció por detrás y lo saludó emocionadamente. Colin siempre tuvo de héroe a Harry, como su hermano Dennis, de 12 años de edad.

-¿Cómo estas Colín?-Le dijo Harry luego de que este saludara a casi todos los de la mesa

-Bien, muy contento hoy. ¿Sabes? Hoy mi prima vendrá a Hogwarts. Ella tiene 15 años al igual que tú, pero antes era de otra cuidad...

-¿La seleccionaran junto con los de 1°?- Preguntó curiosamente Ron

-Sí, eso creo. Ojalá que le toque Gryffindor…-

Pero Harry no lo deseaba, por que talvez sería como Colin o Dennis que lo "admiraban rotundamente", y además tendría que compartir con ella casi todas las horas, y sinceramente, no parecía una buena idea estar con alguien que no lo deje ni siquiera respirar o que piense que cualquier cosa que él hace es "estupendo".

Luego de unos diez minutos la profesora McGonagall entró dirigiendo una fila de nervioso chicos y chicas de 1°. Justo detrás de ellos venían dos chicas de unos 15 años. Harry, al igual que Ron, supo que una de ellas sería la prima de Colin, ¿pero cual?...

Las dos jóvenes eran bonitas. Una tenía una túnica color negra y la otra de un color azul muy oscuro. La de túnica azul era mucho más llamativa que la otra. Llevaba su cabello de color marrón claro y bien alborotado un poco más largo que los hombros y tenía unos ojos color miel tan hermosos como Harry nunca podía haber imaginado. "Es muy linda" pensó Harry. Y luego miró a Ron quien observaba a la joven detalladamente. Seguramente él piensa lo mismo, dedujo Harry.

Luego de que todos los de 1° pasaran hacia el sombrero seleccionador y fueran hacia sus respectivas casa, les tocó el turno a las dos jóvenes.

Primero la profesora McGonagall llamó a "¡Sara Dylon!" Quien quedó en Slytherin. Harry se alegró; eso quería decir que la hermosa chica de la túnica color violeta oscuro quizás era la prima de Colin. Luego lo confirmó, por que cuando la profesora dijo "¡Hermione Granger!" Colin gritó su nombre y la saludó con la mano deseándole suerte.

La jovencita se colocó el sombrero encima de la cabeza muy nerviosa. El sombrero profirió un "Reven…", Harry se desilusionó mucho, pero "es normal" pensó, "las de Revenclaw siempre son las más lindas". Pero luego el sombrero dijo "¡Gryffindor!" Lo que hizo que esa mesa estallara de aplausos.

Hermione se dirigió a esa mesa, y Dumbledore recordó las normas antes de que en los platos apareciera comida de todo tipo.

Harry movía la cabeza de un lado a otro buscando a la joven, pero no la veía. Justo detrás alguien apoyó su mano en su hombro, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara. Era Colín, y estaba con su prima...

Harry miró a la joven detenidamente a los ojos. Estos se veían aún más lindos de cerca. En realidad, toda ella se veía más linda de cerca.

Colin los presentó

-Este es Harry Potter, del que te he hablado en el verano-Harry sintió que se ruborizaba, ¿qué le habría dicho de él?...

-Ah…-Dejó escapar la joven. Harry pensó que se había desilusionado con él y se puso algo triste, pero la niña continuo- Es un placer conocerte Harry Potter-Dijo muy sonriente

Harry le sonrió y también la saludó. Ron y Luna, quien se había acercado a la mesa de Gryffindor, hicieron lo mismo

Luego Hermione se dio vuelta y le dijo a su primo:

-Nunca me dijiste que era tan lindo, Colin... - Harry se avergonzó tanto ante esta confesión, que casi parecía que pertenecía a la familia de un tomate. Luego de eso Harry estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando dejó salir un "Gracias..."

-ups! Entonces sí me estabas escuchando… pensé que estabas en un trance o algo así…- Le respondió la joven

-No, lo que pasa es…- Comenzó Harry

-No te preocupes Hermione… ¿Hermione no es cierto?-Dijo Luna tratando de ayudar a Harry. Hermione asintió con la cabeza- Harry esta un poco cansado por el viaje, ¿no Harry?

-Sí… Es verdad…-Dijo él

-La verdad es que es un largo viaje, más en este lugar… es gigantesco…-

-¿De donde eres?

-de Kansas (N/A: lo siento no se me ocurría ningun lugar :p)

-¿y tus padres?- Curioseó Luna

-No los conozco… me abandonaron cuando nací-Dijo Hermione como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a esa pregunta

-Lo siento…-Le dijo Luna

-No hay problema, todos preguntan lo mismo... Además, ya estoy acostumbrada a no conocer a mis padres, creo que es mejor que me hayan abandonado apenas nací y sin siquiera verlos... -Hermione miró a Harry-Lo siento, pero tú me debes entender. -

-Sí, te entiendo. Sólo que yo tengo un mínimo recuerdo de mis padres… y sólo que ellos no me abandonaron; fueron asesinados...

-Somos parecidos en ese caso... A mí me preguntan por el famoso anillo de Merlín que me dejaron mis padres, y a ti… por la cicatriz... -Dijo dejando ver en su dedo un hermoso anillo de plata y oro

Harry se extrañó por que ella fue la única persona que en ningún momento le echo ni siquiera un vistazo a su cicatriz, Y ahora estaba hablando de eso mirándolo a Harry a los ojos

-Tu sabes de eso…-Fue lo único que le dijo Harry

-Claro que lo sé. Eres muy famoso, estás en miles de libros sobre Vold…

Pero su primo la interrumpió tapándole la boca

-¡Hermione!  
-Lo siento, olvidé que aquí no se puede nombrarlo. ¿Pero es que tienen miedo que nombrándolo vuelva o la esperanza de que si no lo nombran no volverá a hacer todo lo que hizo antes cuando recupere todas sus energías?, no los entiendo…

-Bueno, pues ese tema es un tanto complicado señorita Granger- Dumbledore apareció tras la chica quien se sobresaltó mucho al verlo.-Si quiere puede venir a mi despacho y se lo aclaro todo

-No... es necesario… señor Dumbledore...

-Bien, ahora creo que es hora de que vayan a sus salas comunes,... veo también que usted es una chica muy bien informada

-El orfanato de "Magos Con Problemas De Conducta" sirve para algo…

-No tanto señorita. Es por eso que estoy tratando de cerrarlo lo antes posible

-¿En verdad?- Los ojos de la joven se iluminaron

-Sí

Hermione no dijo nada, sólo le sonreía como si le hubiera hecho la joven más feliz del mundo

Harry no entendía nada, ¿tanto odiaba ese lugar? ¿Tan feo era?, Y, si los padres de Colín eran sus tíos; ¿por qué no vivía con ellos y ya?

Luego todos se despidieron de Dumbledore y se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

-Mira, quiero que conozcas a Fred, George, y Ginny, mis hermanos- Le dijo Ron a Hermione

Ella saludó a los tres.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Hermione. Pero mis amigos me dicen Hermy. Ustedes también pueden hacerlo… Si quieren, claro…-Dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-¿Hermy?- Dejó escapar Ginny. Hermione alzó las cejas; nunca le había gustado que la gente repitiera para estar seguro de algo que escuchó, porque seguramente era porque no le agradaba ese "algo" y talvez quería convencerse de que había escuchado mal o algo así...

-Claro que sí…-Dijo George algo embobado con Hermione

-¿Alguna vez alguien te ha dicho que eres hermosa?-le preguntó Fred

-Pues no… Muchas gracias… ¿Gred?

-Sí, así es… Me llamo Gred…Gred... -Repetía una y otra vez Fred, mientras Ron, Harry, Ginny y Luna no paraban de reírse

Hermione lanzó una risita y dijo-No es verdad, tu te llamas Fred, era un bromita- Se volvió a reír junto con los demás

Esta vez Harry no se rió, sólo se dedicó a mirar esa sonrisa tan perfecta

-Y tu George…-Luego Hermione miró a Harry que la veía detenidamente-Oye, ¿qué te sucede Harry? … -Pero Harry volvió a entrar en un trance

-¿Harry? … ¡¡Harry!!-Le gritó Ron

-Mmmm… ¿qué? … ¿Qué pasa Ron? …-Estaba desconcertado

-No lo sé, te quedaste como dormido otra vez…

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo malo Harry?- Se preocupó Hermione

Harry se sorprendió, pero luego, cuando Hermione lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió dejo escapar un "estoy bien…" y la siguió observando hasta que se despidieron para que cada uno vaya a su habitación. Camino a la habitación Hermione y Ginny se encontraron con Parvati y con Lavender. Estas empezaron a hablar tanto con Hermione que se hicieron amigas y la invitaron a que se quedase en su cuarto para dormir.

-Bueno Chicas, yo debo ir para las habitaciones de 4° así que nos veremos mañana

-Claro adiós Ginny- Saludó Parvati

-Adiós, Mucho gusto en conocerte-Dijo Hermione amablemente

-Pues me encantó conocerte también, eres una gran persona. ¡Y muy divertida también!- Ginny y Hermione se lanzaron unas sonrisas amistosas y luego se separaron

Luego, las cuatro se dirigieron a su habitación, ya muy cansadas. En cuanto Lavender se durmió, Hermione llamó a Parvati

-¿qué sucede Hermione…?-Dijo esta un tanto dormida

-Lo siento Parvati, es que quería hablar con tigo de algo, … pero no importa, mejor duerme…- Pero la curiosidad hizo que Parvati se despertara del todo. ¿Que Hermione quería hablar con ella? ¿Sobre que?

-No importa. Igual no tengo mucho sueño. Dime…-Dijo Parvati tratando de que no se sienta mal por haberla despertado

-Bien… Yo quería hablarte… de … Harry-

-¿De Harry?-Parvati no entendía

-sí… de él…-Dijo Hermione algo avergonzada

-¿Qué pasa? Cuéntame..

-Harry… él…¿tiene novia?-Se avergonzó aún más

Parvati ahora se dio cuenta por qué Hermione quería hablar de Harry y lanzó una risita. Luego la miró y ante la mirada de odio de Hermione le dijo

-Con que te gusta Harry….

-¿qué???? Yo no te he dicho eso…

-Pero te gusta, ¿o no?

-Bueno… sí…-Dijo bajando la cabeza. Luego miro tan directamente a los ojos a Parvati que hizo que esta sé sobresaltara-Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie-

-Seguro… que no… Hermione…- Ella dejó de mirarla y Parvati suspiró- Si que tienes una mirada muy fuerte

Hermione sonrió dulcemente-Me dijeron que la saqué a mi padre…

-Oye Hermy, siento hacerte hablar de ellos, escuché lo que les contabas a los demás sobre eso…-

-No me preocupa. Es más, me divierte. Siento como si los tuviera con migo…

-¿En verdad nunca los vistes?

-En verdad… Y tú, háblame un poco de tu vida, sólo hablamos de la mía hasta ahora

-¿qué puedo contar de mi vida? ; mis padres son magosperome enteré que era bruja a los 11 años… tengo una hermana gemela que está en Revenclaw que se llama Padma... Lavender es mi mejor amiga, como ya habrás notado

-¿no tienes novio?-La interrumpió Hermione

-No… no tengo…

-¿pero no te gusta nadie?-

Parvati se avergonzó mucho ante esta pregunta y dijo -no…- antes de volver a acostarse

-¿en verdad? … No creo que lo que me dices sea verdad. Todas las chicas gustamos de alguien…

-No, Claro que no…-Dijo Parvati algo cortante

-Mmmm…-Dijo Hermione-Esta bien…De acuerdo… Hasta mañana Parvati

-Hasta mañana Hermione…

Ambas se durmieron profundamente

* * *

Lo sé, es patético...

Pero lo tengo bien pensado, aunque todavía no tiene mucha forma luego va a tomarla y va a ser más interesante

Acepto tomatasos, cartas vociferadoras, o cualquier cosa q se les ocurra; pero porfavor dejen un review, q sino no dan ganas de escribir...

Bexos!

Naty


	2. Todos tenemos debilidades

**_SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdOs..._**

**__**

**_Capitulo 2: "Todos tenemos debilidades..."_**

A la mañana siguiente Luna se despertó muy temprano y decidió bajar antes que sus compañeras de cuarto para ver si esta vez podía desayunar sin que le hicieran bromas. Pero en la Sala Común encontró a Harry y Ron quienes estaban discutiendo sobre algo de Quidditch. Pero cuando ella se sentó a su lado dejaron de hablar

-¿Qué sucede?- Les preguntó ella

-Eh… Luna… Queríamos hacerte una pregunta…-le respondió Ron

-Claro, ¿qué pasa?

-Eh… Harry te quería preguntar algo…-Dijo Ron acusando a su amigo. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y luego le dijo a Luna

-Mira, Luna… nosotros queríamos saber… sí...

Pero se calló cuando vio que Hermione entró al Gran comedor con el cabello empapado

-¿Qué te paso?-Le preguntó Ginny, quien se incorporó al grupo en cuanto la vio llegar

-Es que no encuentro ni el secador… ni mi varita…¡ni nada!-Dijo esta

-No me extraña… Tienes todo tirado. Además en Hogwarts no funcionan los artefactos _muggles_, los cuales desaparecen inmediatamente al ingresar a los terrenos del castillo. Deberías saberlo; esta muy en claro en el libro La Historia de Hogwarts, ¿no lo has leído?- Le dijo Ginny (N/A: al mejor estilo Hermione Granger) quien había pasado por su cuarto esa noche ya que era prefecta.

-Sí, lo he leído ya varias veces. Sólo que yo puedo hacer que aparezca con ayuda de un conjuro que encontré… pero como es el primer día, ¡ni siquiera encuentro mi varita!, Bueno, pero creo que es porque es el primer día…

Y al ver que su hermana iba a fanfarronear un poco, Ron dijo

-Es verdad Ginny, que tú seas una fanática de la perfección no quiere decir que todos lo seamos

Al ver aproximarse una nueva pelea, Harry habló;

-Comamos de una vez…¡ya! …

Luego de un muy incómodo silencio de unos 15 minutos, Ginny decidió hablar

-Bueno, apúrense que ya tenemos clases-

-¿tú que tomaste Harry?- Le preguntó Ron

-Adivinaciones por que no había otra…-Harry estaba desilusionado

-Yo tomé Aritmancia... -Confesó Ron.

Harry se entristeció, ya que se aburriría mucho sin él en clases

- ¿y tú Hermy, que tomaste?- le preguntó Luna

-Adivinación…

Harry se sorprendió y a la vez se alegró mucho; estaría a solas con Hermione. Pero aún no entendía el por qué de esos sentimientos que estaban naciendo en él

-Ósea que Harry y tú tienen la misma clase… ¡qué bueno!, por lo menos no estarán solos…

-sí…- Fue lo último que dijo Hermione antes de que tuvieran que irse. Se despidió con un cálido abrazo de Ginny y se marcharon

-Bueno, aquí lo dejo-

Ron tomó su lado y Harry y Hermione el suyo

-¿Tan feo es Adivinación?

-Según del lado que lo veas…Es algo molesto que todas las clases te digan que vas a morir electrocutado o algo así…

-¿eso te dice?

-Bueno, sí…Cosas parecidas…

-Espero que no presagien mi muerte…

-No creo que lo haga… Siempre me la presagia a mí, y no a los demás-Confeso tristemente Harry

En ese momento entraron al salón de la profesora Trelawney quien luego se presentó con una entrada triunfal que incluía humo y luces

Cuando todos los alumnos, menos Harry y Hermione, dejaron de festejarle, la profesora comenzó a hablar

-Bienvenidos alumnos. Espero que este año sea mucho mejor que el pasado

Al decir esto Harry notó que lo estaba observando a él, pero luego movió sus ojos hacia Hermione

-Vaya, Vaya… Tenemos una alumna nueva

-Que gran suposición…-Susurró Hermione con sarcasmo

Harry sonrió. Talvez no sería tan aburrido el no tener a Ron para burlarse de la profesora

-¿y como te llamas pequeña?- Le preguntó

-Hermione Granger

-¡Que hermoso nombre!

-Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo…-Se burló Hermione. Harry volvió a sonreír

-¿qué dijiste, niña?

-Nada…-

-Esta bien… Comencemos la clase-

Y en toda la clase Hermione decía cosas sobre la profesora o sobre la clase que hacía que Harry tuviera que aguantarse la risa para no perder puntos

Cuatro días pasaron como un suspiro, pero ya era Viernes y todos estaban muy contentos, sólo los desanimaba saber que su primer hora del día era Pociones con los de Slythering, como siempre. En el camino los Harry y Ron le contaron a Hermione todo sobre aquel profesor llamado Snape y sobre Slythering.

Antes de llegar Harry se dio cuenta de que había olvidado sus libros de pociones en su cuarto y se separó de sus amigos para ir a buscarlos. A la vuelta sin querer se chocó con Snape

-¡Cuidado Potter! ; 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor

-¡Fue sin querer!- Se defendió este

-No me hagas sacarle 10 puntos más a Gryffindor, Además de que el señor Malfoy le dé clases de apoyo de Pociones- Amenazó el profesor con una excéntrica sonrisa- No sería mala idea… Slythering tendría mucho más puntos...

-Haga lo que quiera, no me importa. Ningún Gryffindor se juntaría nunca con un Slythering porque somos mucho mejores que personas que ellos, Y si lo que usted quiere es que Slythering gane la copa pues esta en un error; Nunca la ganaran pues son todos unos inútiles- Inmediatamente Harry se arrepintió de lo último dicho. Fue un gran error, pero Snape no le había dado el tiempo suficiente como para poder pensar y medir sus palabras.

-¡Pues como si usted fuera un héroe Potter!, Por su insolencia 30 puntos menos para Gryffindor. Y déjeme decirle algo más; si Gryffindor fuera gran cosa como dice no había un tal señorita Granger amiga suya que se junta de buena gana con el señor Malfoy- Mintió Snape para que a Harry se enfureciera, ya que había visto a él y a Ron ultimamente siempre con Hermione. Y así mismo pasó

-¡eso no es verdad; Hermione no se junta ni se juntara con Malfoy nunca!- Harry no hablaba necesariamente por que no quería que Hermione se juntara con Malfoy; era su vida y podía hacer lo que quisiera de ella (o al menos eso era lo que pensaba que creía...), pero le irritaba que Snape creyera que Gryffindor era menos que Slythering

-Pues hable con su amiguita y verá que es verdad lo que le digo. Talvez su amiga lo haga recapacitar y haga que quieran tanto a Slythering que ambos se cambien de casa

-¡eso es imposible!

-Pues debería leer el libro de reglas Potter

Y con eso Snape entró al salón seguido de Harry

Al entrar se sentó junto con Ron, mientras que Hermione y una chica a la que Harry no conocía estaban juntas

Cuando llegó el profesor, quien no dejó de mirar con cara de asco a todos los Gryffindors, pero especialmente a Harry, todos dejaron de hablar como si le temieran. Eso le sorprendió mucho a Hermione, quien todavía no había encontrado en ningún profesor con la bastante severidad como para que no se escuche ni el zumbido de una mosca.

Los 30 minutos siguientes la clase la pasó normalmente; Snape consintiendo a los Slythering y sacando puntos a Gryffindor. Harry podía ver a Draco Malfoy junto con aquella niña nueva que ingresó junto con Hermione ese año, burlándose de todo y de todos. En un momento, para hacer una demostración de envenenamiento Snape tenía que elegir a cuatro alumnos.

Al informarles sobre esto, Harry supo que estaría entre esos cuatro. Luego el profesor comenzó a nombrar

-Bien… Veamos… Sara Dylon…-

Dijo, a lo que la niña nueva se apartó de Malfoy y pasó al frente

-Draco Malfoy…- Y el niño de cabello casi plateado hizo lo mismo- Bien… Eh… Neville Longbottom…y…

Harry supo lo que le esperaba, es más, ya se estaba levantando. Y casi se cae de la silla cuando Snape dijo

-Hermione Granger…

A Hermione le pasó lo mismo que a Harry; su primer semana y talvez ya sería envenenada!

A Snape se le dibujó una horrible sonrisa maligna de lado y miró a Harry, Lo que lo hizo enfurecer. Él no sabía aún bien por qué; pero de lo que estaba seguro, era que si le hacia algo malo a Hermione, no dudaría en lanzarle un hechizo prohibido, además aún estaba con mal humor por que no olvidaba la discusión con Snape

-De acuerdo. Trabajarán en parejas; Dylon con Longbottom, y Draco con Granger.

Malfoy le lanzó una risa a Hermione quien lo miró con antipatía

Las parejas se acomodaron. Por una extraña razón Harry no se perdía de nada de lo que pasaba entre Draco y Hermione.

-Bien. Ahora les daré a uno de los dos de las parejas una poción, a la que solo le faltan unas pizcas de escorbuto. Yo les diré a cada uno la porción que deben poner y luego de que la terminen se la darán a tomar a sus compañeros. Y así fue como Snape les dio, como todos ya se imaginaban, la poción a Malfoy y a Dylon para que la terminen.

Hermione estaba más nerviosa que nunca. Sabía perfectamente que los Slytherings odiaban a los Gryffindors y harían cualquier cosa apara arruinarles sus vidas. Se esperaba lo peor de Malfoy...

Cuando Draco estaba a punto de terminar la poción, Hermione se armó de valentía y se acercó al chico

-Disculpa Draco…-Le dijo esta lo más cortésmente que pudo, pero luego se arrepintió de haberlo llamado así, por la horrible cara que puso este al mirarla

-¿qué sucede niña rara?- Contestó Malfoy de mala gana

-Sólo te quería pedir un favor MALFOY-Dijo esta más severamente, y resaltando su apellido para que no piense que había tomado confianza. Luego escogió bien sus palabras- Sólo quería pedirte que… no sé… que no me envenenes. O sea, si tienes que hacerlo hazlo, pero no lo empeores…

-¿me estas pidiendo que haga mal la poción?

-Bueno… sí…-Y sorprendiéndose de la mirada de asombro del chico y también de sí misma, volvió a decir- ¡no!, no quise decir eso… No me hagas caso, no sé en que estaba pensando… como si un Slythering se apiadara de una Gryffindor…

-Tienes razón-Le dijo antes de terminar su poción

-Bien. Ahora que el señor Malfoy y la señorita Dylon terminaron sus pociones, es hora de probarlas. Primero Longbottom

Neville se adelanto lenta y nerviosamente por entre los pupitres y se paro justo en el medio del pisaron mágico. Snape le dio la pócima y este, con mucho temor, la bebió lo más rápido que pudo y espero… por un momento todos pensaron que la niña había hecho mal la pócima, pero luego Neville comenzó a tornarse de un color azulado, hasta quedar tan azul como el océano. Luego comenzó a toser fuertemente como si lo estuvieran estrangulando.

A todo esto los de Gryffindor miraban atentamente y preocupados, mientras que los Slytherings se reían y hacían bromas entre ellos.

Cuando Snape se dio cuenta de que sus favoritos ya había disfrutado lo más que podían le lanzó un contra-hechizo a Neville, quien rápidamente volvió a su color natural y se reincorporó.

Luego de que Neville se sentase en su lugar Snape llamo a Hermione a que pase al frente. Ella pasó lo más lentamente que pudo; estaba aterrorizada, pero por fuera solo mostraba un leve temor; no quería darle el gusto ni a Snape, ni a los Slytherings.

Harry tomó su varita con una mano y agudizó más la vista, ante cualquier hecho raro, no dudaría en lanzar un maleficio a Snape o a Malfoy; aún no se decidía

Malfoy le dio a Hermione la botella donde estaba su poción. Esta la miro por un segundo.

-Adelante señorita Granger. Estamos esperando-Le dijo Snape algo impaciente. Luego le dedicó una nueva sonrisa a Harry.

-Sí…-Dijo esta, pero casi no se le escuchó ya que su voz se había consumido por el miedo.

Hermione subió la botella a la altura de su boca y luego comenzó a tomar aquella espesa poción

Cuando terminó de tomarla bajo su mano lentamente, sólo mirando hacia el frente, hasta llegar a estirarla. Al segundo algo hizo que se sobresaltara; probablemente el dolor. Comenzó a ver a todo dando vueltas. Veía a sus amigos como paseaban de un lado para el otro, pero luego no vio nada. Sólo siento cuando la botella calló y se rompió cerca de sus pies. Luego no sintió nada más.

La chica que anteriormente estaba sentada con Hermione lanzó un gritito, mientras que Harry y Ron decían "¡Hermione!". Esta se hallaba tirada en el suelo, inconsciente. Los leones miraron desesperadamente a Snape, quien solo sonrió y dijo:

-No me imaginé que sería tan débil…

Las serpientes se reían como siempre

-Señor Malfoy, lleve a la señorita Granger a la enfermería. No es tan grave como ella lo hace imaginar

Harry se estaba enfureciendo cada vez más

-Y por su poco poder de bruja y por actuar de más, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor

E inmediatamente Harry dijo

-¡No es justo!, Ella no ha actuado nada. Malfoy la envenenó, ¿cómo quiere que responda?, ¿Bailando para él?

Snape también se enfureció- ¡Usted no es nadie para hablarme así Potter!, Que usted se crea el salvador de todos no quiere decir que lo sea. ¡50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Harry se sentó desesperado; quería maldecir a Snape allí mismo. Pero entre Ron y la otra niña, que Harry supo que se llamaba Ann, lo contuvieron para que no haga una locura.

Cuando salieron Ron le dijo

-Te trae loquito esa Hermione, eh- bromeó Ron

-No, no es verdad- Dijo Harry algo enojado

-Sí, que lo es. Se te nota Harry- Volvió a decir el pelirrojo

-¡no es verdad, ya basta!- Harry estaba de mal humor desde que se había cruzado con Snape y le había hablado de Hermione

-esta bien, no te enojes…- Dijo este algo sorprendido

-Bueno, ya basta- Interrumpió Ann- ¿Vamos a la otra clase o no?- dijo algo impaciente

Ron Asintió

-No, yo tengo que hacer otras cosas antes- Informo el joven de ojos verdes

-Bien…- Dijo Ron. Como Harry estaba de mal humor, no quiso preguntarle nada más

Mientras tanto, en la enfermería, Hermione despertaba observando delante de sí un lindo muchacho rubio y de ojos celestes.

-¿qué… que sucedió?- Dijo Hermione sin darse cuenta de que el que tenía enfrente era el mismo que la había envenenado

-Pues te envenené, y tu te desmayaste… Agradece que no puse cuatro gotas de escorbuto, sino dos. Creo que eres mi debilidad... - dejó escapar el chico casi como un suspiro

-¿Mal… Malfoy?- Al volver a recuperar el conocimiento se paro rápidamente de su cama.

-Oye, Oye. Si te levantas así podrías desmayarte de nuevo y no quiero que me echen la culpa o algo así- Dijo en tono despreocupado

* * *

Subí dos capítulos en un día, así que creo q me merezco un premio :p jaja, mentira

Como ya les dije, todavía no esta muy interesante q digamos, pero aún así acepto críticas constructivas, o no tanto...

Ah! Como todos (creo) leo muchos fics aquí de Harry Potter, algunos de verdad me gustan, solo que sus escritores tardan siglos en actualizarlos;

(Naty se pone de pie, y con voz solemne y una mano en el corazon dice:) Si alguien queda "enganchado" con mi fic, juro solemnemente q actualizare por lo menos una o dos veces por semana; Como que me llamo Natalia Díaz, lo juro (Naty suspira:) aunque no creo que alguien lo lea (Como habrán notado tengo el autoestima x el suelo jaja)

Les mando muchos besos y xfa dejen aunque sea un review q diga "hola..."

Chauchis!

Naty


	3. La revelación de Hermione

_**SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdOs...**_

**_Capítulo 3: "La revelación de Hermione"_**

-¿Mal… Malfoy?- Al volver a recuperar el conocimiento se paro rápidamente de su cama.

-Oye, Oye. Si te levantas así podrías desmayarte de nuevo y no quiero que me echen la culpa o algo así- Dijo en tono despreocupado

-¿Pusiste dos gotas en vez de cuatro?

-Sí, A decir verdad me conmoviste…-Luego de reflexionar lo que había dicho, Malfoy volvió a poner su cara de antipático- Pero no te acostumbres a ello, rarita-

-Pues… Gracias, no sé que decir

-¡Exactamente!- Dijo él haciéndola sobresaltar- No debes decir NADA de esto a NADIE, ¿escuchaste?

-Bueno… sí…-Dijo Hermione. Y luego se puso sería e imitó a Malfoy- Pero no te acostumbres a ello, antipático

Por primera vez en su vida Hermione vio a Malfoy reír con sinceridad, y ella también comenzó a hacerlo

-Eres una Gryffindor muy distinta a todos tus demás… Creo que con tigo si podría llevarme bien. Pero sólo por que eres la excepción de Gryffindor

-¿Ese es mi nuevo nombre?-Y haciendo como que se publicaba en un titular moviendo las manos, Hermione dijo- "Hermione Granger; La nueva excepción de Gryffindor"… Creo que no venderá mucho…

Ambos volvieron a reírse como nunca, hasta que Malfoy habló

-Oye, Granger- La llamó

-¿sí?- Hermione se incorporó

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...- Por alguna razón Malfoy estaba bastante interesado en si estaba bien limpia la alfombra de la enfermería, y no miraba a Hermione

-Claro…- La niña se sorprendió bastante y eso fue lo único que logró decir

-Necesito que me ayudes con una chica...- Malfoy tomó un color rosado en su cara- una chica que tu conoces... y yo... quiero acercarme a ella...

Hermione la interrumpió de inmediato

-¿Intentas decirme que te ayude a acercarte a un niña? ¿Y que además esa niña es amiga mía?- Repitió, sin dar crédito a sus oídos. Malfoy asintió en silencio- Uau...- musitó Hermione.

Le iba a contestar pero justo alguien tocó la puerta

-¿Quién es?-Dijo Hermione

-Soy yo; Harry-

-Ah… Pasa- Harry pareció por la puerta y llego hasta la última cama de aquel cuarto.

Malfoy hizo cara de asco y se retiró sin decir una palabra más, pero Harry pudo ver lo sonrojado que estaba.

-¿Estas bien?-Dijo Harry cuando no pudo ver más a la serpiente

-Sí, estoy mucho mejor- Aún se sentía mareada, pero no quería que su amigo se preocupe

-Me alegro mucho-

-¿No fuiste a clases, Harry?

-No, Hermy- Le contesto

-¿Por qué?-

-Quería ver como estabas- Parecía algo preocupado

-¿Es solo eso?- Preguntó Hermione al ver la cara de su amigo

-Sí…-Dijo este

-Pues ya estoy bien, Gracias …-

-¿Malfoy te hizo algo?-Pregunto a lo que Hermione se sorprendió aún más

-No… A decir verdad no es tan malo como hace que crean los demás

-¿Tu crees eso? … Tal vez por que no lo conoces tanto como yo…

-Puede ser, pero antes de que llegaras estábamos hablando y riendo-

Harry involuntariamente se puso celoso- Ah…-Dijo con sarcasmo, y siguió- Siento haberte arruinado la charla con tu amiguito Malfoy- Harry estaba que explotaba

-¿Qué dices Harry?- En verdad Hermione no entendía su comportamiento

-Que siento haberte arruinado la charla con tu amiguito- Repitió- Y mejor me voy -agregó- Talvez estés arrepentida de ser una Gryffindor y juntarte con estos idiotas y quieras ser como Malfoy

-Deja de decir eso Harry. Yo estoy orgullosa de ser de Gryffindor y de tener los amigos que tengo- se defendió

-Pues no lo pareces, ya que un día viene el peor enemigo de Gryffindor y luego dices que ya lo conoces y que es la mejor persona del mundo y ¡qué quieres ser su nueva amiga!- Harry agrego palabras suyas, como es de suponer.

- ¡Yo nunca dije eso!, Si tú estas enojado por algo no te desquites con migo, ¡afrenta tus propios problemas que yo ya tengo bastante con lo de mis padres que hace que me este muriendo día a día, como para cargar con los tuyos!- Luego Hermione se cayó, ella no quería que nadie, repito NADIE, supiera que ella se moría cada día al recordar a sus padres, no quería que nadie le tuviera lastima

Harry cambio su cara de enojado a una cara de compasión

-¡No me mires así!- Le reprochó Hermione- Mis problemas son mis problemas tu no tienes por que sentir lastima de mí

Harry no encontraba palabras para decirle, así que sólo profirió un

-Lo siento…-

Pero ya era tarde; unas lágrimas corrían por el rostro de la joven. Al verla Harry sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos. Se sentía él tan destrozado como ella, ¿por qué sería?, ¿Sería que se estaba enamorando de aquella chica cuyas cosas que sabía eran mucho menores a lo que no?

Harry se adelanto lentamente hacia ella y la abrazó. Ella correspondió al abrazo por unos segundos y sin dejar de llorar, pero luego lo separo y lo miro a los ojos

Harry se puso muy nervioso al descubrir que Hermione lo observaba con esa penetrante mirada que la caracterizaba. Pero antes de que él le pudiera decir algo Hermione salió corriendo, dejando a un atónito Harry atrás.

Cuando Hermione recién llegaba a Hogwarts vio un lago un tanto lejos del castillo, así que pensó que ese sería el mejor lugar para estar sola y reflexionar. Cuando llegó, sé hecho sobre el verde pasto y paró de llorar por primera vez desde que había estado con Harry

-Harry…-Decía mientras unas nuevas lágrimas nacían de sus ojos

Luego volvió a detenerse, cuando sintió que una mano le tocaba el hombro. Se dio vuelta y descubrió a dos gemelos pelirrojos que ella ya conocía

Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y luego los saludo moviendo los labios

-¿Qué te sucede Hermione?- Dijo uno de ellos

-Te vimos correr hasta aquí, y como nos dimos cuenta de que estabas llorando, decidimos venir a verte- Le confesó George

Los gemelos se sentaron de cada lado de Hermione

-¿Por qué nombraste a Harry? ¿Te ha hecho algo malo?

-Sí… No… Talvez sea yo que me tomo las cosas muy a pecho…

-¿pero que sucedió?

Y luego Hermione le contó a sus amigos Gryffindors todo lo que había ocurrido entre Harry y ella

-Es un tonto- Opinó George

-Lo mismo digo yo… Pero se la agarró con migo quien sabe por qué, y aunque le explicara no me entendería- Protesto Hermione

-Deja, nosotros hablamos con él-

-No, George, no lo hagan. Este es un problema entre Harry y yo…

-Pero no puede hacerte llorar así- Le dijo Fred

-No es sólo por él que lloro…

-¿Y entonces?- Preguntó George algo confundido

-Son mis padres…

-Ah…- Dijeron ambos, Ron ya les había contado bien la historia de sus padres- Pero aún así no puede tratarte de esa manera- manifestó Fred

-Dejadlo chicos. No merecen pelearse con su amigo por mi culpa-

-Esta bien… si eso es lo que tu quieres...

Hermione no contestó; en verdad quería que ellos le den una buena paliza a Harry por haberla hecho sufrir así, pero sabía perfectamente que eso no resolvería nada, es más, lo empeoraría...

Desde que llegó al lago Hermione no había parado de llorar, pero ahora solo sonreía, pero con tristeza. Estaba acostumbrada a sonreír en vez de llorar, pero ello no le sacaba todo lo que sentía por dentro Sólo miraba al horizonte y se sentía a sí misma. Sólo pensaba en vos alta como si nadie estuviera allí

-Cuando estaba en el orfanato todas las niñas me odiaban por que decían que lloraba solo para que todos los niños de ahí me prestaran atención e hicieran lo que yo quería…-Recordó Hermione, quien seguía sonriendo con tristeza- Entiendo a Harry al enojarse con migo cuando estaba con Malfoy… Soy una estúpida, Malfoy siempre fue y será un enemigo de Gryffindor, y con un día que lo conozco ya digo que cambio y que no es lo que todos piensan desde hace 6 años…

-No vuelvas a decir nunca más que eres una estúpida…- Hermione reconoció la voz y se dio vuelta. Harry se encontraba agachado detrás de ella, y los gemelos Weasley habían desaparecido- No vuelvas a criticarte una vez más por mi culpa, ni digas que yo tengo razón cuando no es así…- Harry le sonreía amablemente y Hermione no podía decir nada- Siento haberte hecho sufrir, de verdad lo siento mucho. Yo he sido el estúpido en no confiar en ti... Espero que me perdones…- Y cuando Harry estaba por levantarse para irse, Hermione se lanzó encima de él y lo abrazó.

Harry le correspondió al cálido abrazo, y en un momento estaban abrazándose los dos con ambas manos. En ese instante Harry se dio cuenta de que nadie le sostenía, y que estaba por caerse. Cuando iba a decírselo a Hermione, ya era demasiado tarde. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron por el pasto hasta zambullirse dentro del lago.

Allí dentro comenzaron a reírse sin parar, y también, sin dejar de mirar cada una al otro empapado. Harry observó maravillado la perfección de Hermione, sin que esta se diera cuenta, y dejo de reírse. Luego la chica lo imitó. Ambos estaban callados mirándose a los ojos mientras Harry lentamente se acercaba. Cuando estaban a una distancia casi nula, Hermione instintivamente cerró los ojos. Harry se detuvo un poco al presenciar ese acto, pero luego hizo lo mismo y siguió acercándose. Pero en cuanto estaban por besarse, se dieron cuenta de que alguien más los estaba observando. Harry se separó y ambos miraron hacia arriba. Ambos se sorprendieron al descubrir que

* * *

Espero q les haya gustado...

Luego de aquí se van a descubrir algunos secretos de Hermione y también de otros personajes, q por cierto pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, y q yo solo los uso por diversión

Acepto insultos, alagaciones (no creo...), cartas vociferados o lo q se les ocurra!

Ah! Y xfa dejen review, prometo responder todos y cada uno a partir de ahora (no tuve mucho tiempo, sorry)

Muchos Besos!

Naty


	4. Los sentimientos de Ginny

_**SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdos...**_

**_Capitulo 4: " Los sentimientos de Ginny"_**

Ambos estaban callados mirándose a los ojos mientras Harry lentamente se acercaba. Cuando estaban a una distancia casi nula, Hermione instintivamente cerró los ojos. Harry se detuvo un poco al presenciar ese acto, pero luego hizo lo mismo y siguió acercándose. Pero en cuanto estaban por besarse, se dieron cuenta de que alguien más los estaba observando. Harry se separó y miraron hacia arriba. Ambos se sorprendieron al descubrir que una niña de 14 años con cabello pelirrojo y con muchas pecas estaba llorando como si alguien hubiera muerto o algo así.

Hermione no la conocía tanto como para saber porque lloraba de esa forma al verlos, pero Harry sí; era la hermana de su mejor amigo; la niña que estaba enamorada de él desde que llegó a Hogwarts

La pelirroja corrió hacia el castillo, ante dos miradas; una de compacion, y la otra de preocupación.

Hermione pasó por abajo del brazo que Harry tenía alrededor de ella y salió a la superficie. Harry también salió

-Explícame por favor- Pidió esta

-Es Ginny…

-Sí, ya sé que es Ginny, Harry- Hermione notó que lo había dicho muy duramente, así que cambio su tono de voz y pregunto con dulzura- Pero no entiendo porque se puso así… ¿tu sabes porque?

-Es que Ginny… Ginny ha estado enamorada de mí desde que entró en Hogwarts-

Hermione no podía creerlo. Estuvo apunto de besar al chico que una de sus amigas estaba enamorada... Se sentía fatal, ¿pero como pudo ella saberlo? ; nadie antes se lo había dicho o insinuado...

-Pero tu no te sientas mal, tu no has hecho nada malo… ninguno de los dos…- Dijo Harry tratando de confortarla

-Lo sé…- Mintió Hermione. Ella se sentía más culpable que nadie- Nos… Nos vemos luego Harry

Y salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo. Mientras subía se encontró a Ginny llorando, y sentada en uno de los pasillos. Inmediatamente Ginny miró a Hermione y con repugnancia en su voz le dijo:

-Vete, No quiero verte nunca más.

-Oh, Ginny. Yo te juro que no sabía que estabas enamorada de Harry. Si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho lo que estuve apunto de hacer…- Y con eso último se sonrojó bastante

-Lo sé, y por eso te odio aún más- Hermione quedó impactada por lo que dijo Ginny- Sí; te odio. ¿Sabes por que? ; por ser perfecta, por tener buenas intenciones, por ser hermosa, inteligente, porque todos los chicos gustan de ti incluyendo a mi adorado Harry. ¡Por que yo he tratado en todos estos años de ganarme el corazón de Harry, y tú en 6 días lo has maravillado!- Ginny comenzó a llorar aún más.

-Pero Ginny yo…

-No digas nada. ¡Ya no digas nada más!. Sólo desaparece…

-Pero no…

Una vez más Ginny la interrumpió

-¡No te me vuelvas acercar nunca más!, ¿Entendiste? ¡Nunca más!

Y se fue corriendo de aquel pasillo.

Hermione inmediatamente subió a su habitación en donde estaban Parvati y Lavender hablando

-Hermy… ¿qué, … que te paso?- Dijo Parvati sorprendida al ver a su amiga empapada

-Me caí al lago con Harry…-Fue lo único que dijo

-¿con Harry? ; pero si a mí la señora Promfey no me dejó entrar porque dijo que tu debías descansar… No entiendo; ¿con Harry?, ¿Y en el lago?- Luego comprendió sus palabras y le lanzó una sonrisa cómplice a su amiga- ¿qué hacías con Harry en el lago, eh?

Hermione entendió la sonrisa de su amiga y se puso peor

-Dime Parvati, ¿tu sabías que Ginny estaba enamorada de Harry?

-Sí, sabíamos…- Le respondió Lavender- ¿pero por que lo preguntas?

-Es que Harry y yo caímos sin querer al lago, y estábamos apunto de besarnos cuando…

Pero Hermione no pudo terminar de explicar

-¡¡¡estaban a punto de besarse!!!!- Lavender y Parvati se pusieron más contenta que nadie; Hermione al recordarlo se sintió feliz, con todo eso de Ginny no se había puesto a pensar que ¡estuvo a punto de besarse con Harry!- ¿Y que hay de malo en eso que tienes esa cara?- Parvati no entendía

-Sí, Parv… Pero eso no fue lo malo; lo malo fue que cuando estábamos a punto de hacerlo, vimos que Ginny estaba delante nuestro, llorando

En ese momento se aclararon todas las dudas de las dos amigas

-Ah… ahora entiendo… Pero no te preocupes mucho Hermy, no es tan grave- la consoló Lavender

Hermione no entendía, ¿cómo no podía ser grave que una amiga se enojara con ella?

-Ginny esta de novia, y quiere mucho al chico. Pero a Harry nunca se lo ha podido sacar de la cabeza- Continuo Lavender. Y al ver la cara de preocupación de su amiga, siguió- ¡pero no preocuparos más he dicho!, Yo sé porque os digo… Ginny es aún chica y confunde sentimientos de suma amistad, con amor.

-Pero aún así esta enojada con migo, y por como me habló hace un rato, estoy segura que la próxima vez que me vea va a tirarme algo por la cabeza…

Parvati sonrió ante las ocurrencias de su amiga

-No os preocuparos más, yo hablaré con ella y le aclararé que entre tú y Harry no hay nada- Parvati resalto la palabra "nada" para que Hermione se pusiera celosa o algo así, y dio resultado…

-Bueno, "nada" no se puede decir, ya que estuvimos a punto de besarnos…- Dijo esta tratando de parecer natural

-Hay Hermy! Sí que te tiene mal ese chico…- dijo sabiamente Lavender y cerrando los ojos

Hermione se avergonzó más que nunca

-No lo creo Lav, Harry es solo mi amigo. …

-¿ah sí? … ¿Entonces porque estas más roja que un tomate?

Hermione le tiró una de sus almohadas a Lavender, quien se la devolvió, pero Hermione la esquivó y chocó a Parvati. Y así empezó una "suave" guerra de almohadas

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era la hora de la cena, y no tuvieron ni tiempo para arreglarse. Así que mientras bajaban se acomodaban un poco las ropas y el cabello.

Estaban las tres tan despeinadas, que cuando llegaron al gran salón, Ron, que ya estaba comiendo, escupió toda la comida que estaba en su boca y se comenzó a reír. Harry también se reía. Lavender y Parvati se sentaron algo ofendidas.

-¿pues de que se ríen ustedes dos, eh?- Preguntó Hermione con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios

Pero ninguno podía parar de reírse. Así que Hermione, al igual que Lavender y Parvati, también se unieron a las risas

Hermione vio que había un lugar vacío al lado de Harry y estaba por dirigirse hacia ese lugar, cuando vio pasar por detrás de ella una colorada con ojos muy hinchados, como si estuviera llorando toda la tarde. Parvati se dio cuenta de eso, así que se levantó y fue a sentarse al lado de Harry para no poner en apuros a Hermione, quien se sentó en el lugar en que estaba ella.

La cena estuvo muy tranquila, sin que faltasen los comentarios de Ron acerca de sus cabellos. Todos reían, menos Hermione que observaba como Ginny y sus dos amigas le lanzaban miradas de odio interminables

-No les hagas caso, Hermy-

-¿qué?- Hermione no entendía las palabras de su amigo

-Ya se le pasará, tenlo por seguro- Le aseguró Ron - La conozco bastante, sé lo que te digo…-

-Pero… es que…- no entendía como Ron se enteró, a menos que Harry le contara, y no era muy seguro. Hermione miró a Harry quien estaba colorado y que por alguna razón, parecía que se le había caído algo al suelo y que lo estaba buscando incansablemente.

-Se te nota mucho, ¿sabes?. Creo que no eres buena para mentir…- Le confesó Ron

-¿eso crees…- Preguntó Hermione con desgano

-Sí, eso creo. Y creo también que debes dejar de preocuparte por mi hermanita; ella no ama a Harry, tenlo por seguro. Y si lo hiciera, tiene novio y no puede reclamarte nada- Lavender le dio un codazo a Ron por hablar de más

-Esta bien, no la culpo a ella...- dijo Hermione. Harry dejo de mirar el piso y la miro a los ojos. Hermione corrió la cara algo avergonzada.- Pero ahora creo que iré a dormir, … tengo mucho sueño…Nos vemos chicos...

En el camino se encontró con Malfoy quien había salido del comedor al ver que Hermione se retiraba sola.

-¿cómo estas Granger?- Preguntó arrastrando las palabras

-Muy bien. Gracias Malfoy-

-¿Gracias?. ¿Por qué Gracias?- Malfoy tenía una burlona sonrisa en el rostro lo que no le agradó del todo a Hermione

-Tú sabes- Contestó despreocupada- Por poner dos gotas en vez de cuatro…-

-¿Y tú como sabes?- Su sonrisa no desaparecía, lo que hizo poner a la chica de mal humor

-No te hagas el tonto que yo sé bien que no lo eres. Te agradecía por poner dos gotas de escorbuto en la poción, solo eso. Así que ahora, que ya te agradecí, me voy- Hermione dio un paso pero Malfoy le agarró la muñera y esta se dio vuelta- ¿qué quieres Malfoy…- Pero dejó de hablar al ver que en el rostro del chico ya no había más una sonrisa burlona, sino que fue reemplazada por un mirada sumamente seria aunque no malvada- ¿qué… que pasa Malfoy…?- Hermione se avergonzó ya que estaba muy cerca de su cara

-¿Recuerdas q te dije q me ayudes a acercarme a una amiga tuya?- Hermione asintió con su cabeza aún sorprendida - Pues quiero saber si lo haras o no...

La niña parpadeó un par de veces y luego salió del trance en que estaba. Se alejó un poco del Slythering y sonrio

-¿Y tú que me daras a cambio?

-Lo que tú quieras, Granger… Pero me ayudarás o no- Preguntó de nuevo

-No lo sé Malfoy... - Hermione se puso seria, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo de risa

-Por favor Granger- Dijo este con su mejor carita de perrito degollado ;P- Por favor dime que me ayudaras...

-Esta bien- Malfoy sonrio- Pero dime con quien quieres que te ayude

-Ginny- dijo este tan bajito, que Hermione no escuchó

-¿que?- musitó

-Ginny- dijo aún no tan claro, pero la niña de cabello enmarañado pudo escucharlo- Ginny Weasley...

Hermione estuvo a punto de reirse, pero se contuvo con mucho esfuerzo. En verdad le pareció gracioso, no porque Ginny era fea ni nada por el estilo, sólo que no se imaginaba a "el gran y malvado Draco Malfoy" de la mano en los pasillos con la pequeña y dulce Ginny Weasley. Al mismo tiempo imaginaba la cara que Ron pondría si los veía, y se rió. Malfoy alzó una ceja

-¿Que sucede Granger?- preguntó molesto y con el orgullo herido

-Nada, sólo me imaginé algo de ustedes que me pareció gracioso... Pero no te preocupes, haré lo que pueda...

-De acuerdo… Entonces podemos encontrarnos de vez en cuando para ver como va todo

-¿encontrarnos?

-Sí, justo como ahora... -Dijo con algo de voz seductora

-Bien… Pero ahora creo que debes irte…- Dijo Hermione mirando hacia la puerta del comedor donde salían Luna, Harry y Ron. Malfoy miró también, luego afirmó y se fue.

-¡Hermy!- Le gritó Ron

-¿Te ha hecho algo malo Malfoy?

-No Harry, no me ha hecho nada. ¡Ya no se preocupen tanto por mí! Os he dicho que sé defenderme sola- Hermione sonrió pero sus amigos la veían preocupados-¿Qué sucede?

Pero luego Luna también sonrió

-Eso es verdad, tú ya sabes defenderte sola. Sólo que eres tan menudita- Ron abrazó a su amiga y ambos se reían-Y tienes esa carita de bebe- Se burlaba Ron

Hermione abrazó a Ron y lo despeino mientras los cuatro se retorcían de la risa

-¡Claro que sé defenderme sola!- Decía Hermione mientras se reían- Eres un tonto Ron

-Y tu una chiquilla- Ron y Hermione se miraron serios, pero luego no pudieron soportar más y comenzaron a reírse

-Ya basta chicos, suficiente por hoy. Creo que debemos dormir…-

-¡Hay Luna, siempre arruinando las fiestas!-Le reclamó el pelirrojo en tono burlón

-Tú cállate Ronnie

Hermione miró con diversión a Luna, luego a Ron, Y luego soltó una enorme risotada

-¿Ronnie…- Decía mientras reía- ¿qué es eso…?

Ron se puso aún más colorado de lo normal

Cuando por fin dejó de reírse, Hermione dijo

-Eso es más gracioso que he escuchado, claro luego de que...- Hermione se interrumpió a sí misma; estaba a punto de decir que Malfoy le había confesado que le gustaba Ginny

-¿Luego de qué?- Preguntó curioso Harry

-Eh… Bueno… luego de... luego de...- intentaba pensar en algo, pero los nervios había hacho desaparecer todas sus ideas

-Dinos Hermione- musitó Luna

- Luego...-La cabeza de Hermione estaba apunto de explotar. No se le ocurría ninguna buena idea- Luego de que me enteré que...

-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te enteraste que es tan gracioso?- Se impaciento Ron. Por un momento Hermione estuvo pensando en decirles lo que había pasado a sus amigos, pero se detuvo al escuchar un voz detras de ella. Una voz ya conocida y que siempre arrastraba las palabras

-Sí, ¿Que cosa es tan gracioso para tí, Granger?- Le preguntó amenazadoramente Draco Malfoy, quien había vuelto para decirle a Hermione el día en que se encontrarían de nuevo.

* * *

Bueno, espero q haya gustado...

Pero ahora creo que es hora de contestar reviews como ya dije en el cap anterior...

_**Mary Katsuya: **Gracias , a mi tampoco me gusta dejarlos morir, x eso me gusta dejar review en todas las historias q leo. Espero q hayas leido los otros capitulos y que te hayan gustado! Muchos besos_

_**Sandy**: creo que no me he tardado mucho amiga!!!, Aqui tienes otro capitulo. Saludos desde Argentina!!!_

_**La Princesa Osiris: **Esa es la idea amiga! jajaja. Ojala leas este capitulo y me dejes otro review para ver si te gusto o no..._

_**Yukari**: Pues aquí esta amiga! Espero que os guste..._

_**Cris: **Muchas Gracias. Aquí tienes el 4 capitulo. Mucha suerte para ti tambien y besos!!!_

_**Carla: **jajajaja si, aveces son un poquitin mala jaja. Espero que sigas dejando review. Saludos y Suerte!!!_

Bueno, eso fue todo...

Xfis dejen un review, no les cuesta nada apretar ese boton de ahi abajo y decir "es horrible tu historia, x favor deja de escribirla y haras un gran favor a la humanidad" jajaja

Espero q lo hagan aunque sea para poner eso...

Les mando muchos besos y les deceo la mejor de las suertes para el 2005 q ya llega!!!

Naty.


	5. El hermano de Cedric Diggory?

_**SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdOs...**_

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K.Rowling. Yo sólo los uso por diversión y sin ningún fin de lucro...**

**_Capítulo 5: "El hermano de Cedric Diggory???"_**

-¿Luego de que?- Se impaciento Ron. Por un momento Hermione estuvo pensando en decirles lo que había pasado a sus amigos, pero se detuvo al escuchar un voz detrás de ella. Una voz ya conocida y que siempre arrastraba las palabras

-Sí, ¿Luego de qué, Granger?- Le preguntó amenazadoramente Draco Malfoy, quien había vuelto para decirle que día se encontrarían de nuevo.

-No... Bueno- Hermione rió nerviosa. Todos la miraron con impaciencia-No es nada importante, sólo que-

-Discúlpenme que los interrumpa, ¿pero alguno de ustedes sabe donde queda el despacho de Dumbledore?- Interrumpió "milagrosamente" un joven alto y moreno. Todos se quedaron callados hasta que Luna habló

-Sí, claro. Sólo tienes que seguir este pasillo hasta chocarte con el primer pasadizo que veas y luego es hacia la derecha hasta el final

-Gracias- Agradeció el muchacho, y siguió caminando rápidamente

Todos giraron la cabeza hacia Hermione. Esta volvió a sonreír y miró su reloj

-Lo siento, pero no voy a poder contarles mi anécdota "tan" graciosa, ya que son las 8.50 y si nos ve algún prefecto van a sacarnos puntos. Buenas noches- Y no esperó a que nadie le contestara, sólo comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al cabo de unos segundos escuchó los pasos de sus amigos que la seguían. Suspiró aliviada y rogó para que la suerte no se vaya nunca de su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Luna fueron a desayunar juntas y abajo no encontraron ni a Harry ni a Ron

-Creo que fueron a avisar que irían a Hogsmade a la profesora McGonagall

Les informó George

-Bueno, espero que se hayan acordado de mi…

-Ojalá que si Hermi- Confesó Luna

Ginny apareció por detrás de los gemelos; los saludó a ellos, y luego a Luna, pasando olímpicamente por al lado de Hermione y sin siquiera mirarla. Cuando Ginny se retiró, todos miraron a Hermione

-¿Qué os sucede?- Preguntó Hermione

-No, Nada- Mintió Fred

-Bien…- Dijo la niña de ojos miel y acto seguido, se levantó y fue hacia donde Ginny, dejando a los gemelos y a Luna verdaderamente sorprendidos.- Escucha Ginny. Porque hoy SI vas a escucharme, quieras o no- Dijo obligando a la coloradita a volver a sentarse

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- Dijo esta tajante

-Ginny, en verdad que yo no sabía lo que tú sentías por Harry...

-Lo sé- Contestó fríamente

-¡Pero entonces no debes enojarte con migo, yo no he tenido la culpa!

-Yo ya te dije porque estaba enojada...

-Vamos Ginny. Esos no son argumentos, sólo son celos de niña. Tú dices esas cosas sólo porque estas enojada con migo, pero sabes que de verdad no lo sientes…

-Pero…- La niña trataba de defenderse, pero Hermione sabía que ella no sentía eso.

-Dime Ginny, ¿tu crees que me hubieses dicho todas esas cosas si no hubieras estado que ardías de furia?- Le preguntó para que entre en razón

-Bueno… no… no creo…

-Ves- Dijo sonriendo- Oh, Vamos, por favor perdóname... - Agregó poniendo su mejor carita de lastima (N/A: Aprendió de Malfoy: p)

-¡Que Va!- Dijo Ginny sonriendo- Te perdono

-¡Genial!. ¡Gracias Ginny, gracias!

-No hay de qué, amiga

Hermione volvió a sonreír

-Bueno, creo que ahora que nos reconciliamos me ha vuelto el apetito así que iré a comer, nos vemos luego Gin- Se despidieron y Hermione volvió a tomar su lugar anterior

-¿yyyyy?????- Preguntaron Fred, George y Luna a la vez

-¡Ya esta!, Problema solucionado- Hermione sonrió muy alegremente

-¡Genial!- George miró a Fred al escuchar el comentario de su hermano, y este aclaró- No quería estar viendo como ambas se pelaban y gritaban todo el camino a Hogsmade

-Sí, seguro…- Le dijo George algo sarcástico a lo que Fred le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo miras a Hermione?- Ante este comentario Fred miró hacia Luna y Hermione para asegurarse de que seguían hablando sin prestarles atención a ellos

-Este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar- Contestó apretando los dientes

-Esta bien, Pero de esta no te salvas hermanito. Luego hablaremos

-Sé de lo que hablas. Y yo sólo la veo como a una amiga- Mintió Fred. George alzó una ceja

-Miren; allí vienen Harry y Ron- Informó Luna

Los cuatro miraron hacia las puertas del gran comedor

-¿Dónde han estado chicos?- Les preguntó Luna con curiosidad

-Fuimos a avisarle a la profesora McGonagall que iremos a Hogsmade- Aclaró Ron

-¿Y se han acordado de mi, verdad?- Hermione tenía muchas ganas de conocer Hogsmade, por ese motivo no aguantó no preguntarles

Harry, quien sabía como todos, las inmensas ganas que tenía Hermione de ir al pueblo, sonrió y puso cara de ingenuo- Y... no sé... no me acuerdo, ¿y tú Ron?

Ron le sonrió y siguió el juego- Mmmm... no... yo tampoco recuerdo muy bien... puede que sí, puede que no...

Hermione fingió enojarse, pero aún conservaba una sonrisa- Oh ya basta chicos! ¡Asesinos! Me están matando de la intriga- Todos rieron

-Sí, Claro que nos acordamos de ti!- Soltó al fin Ron

Hermione suspiró- Son unos diablillos, ¡cómo me hacen sufrir!

Todos volvieron a reír

-¿Tienes muchas ganas de ir a Hogsmade?- Le preguntó Fred a Hermione

-¡Claro que tengo ganas!, Me he aguantado a estos tres hablarme todos los días sobre lo "maravilloso que es Hogsmade", cómo para que no tuviera ganas de ir!

Fred rió- Claro que es maravilloso, pero creo que es aún mejor si tienes a un buen guía

-¿Y donde puedo conseguir uno?- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-Pues aquí, frente tuyo, tienes uno- Le contestó Fred de la misma manera- Bueno dos- dijo mirando a George- Pero creó que él se irá con su noviecita- Señaló a su hermano con su dedo y este se sonrojó un poco

-¿Noviecita?- Le preguntó de inmediato Ron

-Eh… Bueno… sí… estaba por decírselos…

-¿Quién es tu novia George?- Le preguntó Harry

-Katie Bell… no sé si la conocen…-

-¡Cómo no la vamos a conocer si es una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor!- Exclamó Ron

-Bueno; … Ella- George seguía avergonzado y miró de mala gana a Fred, quien sólo se limitó a sonreírle- Y tú Fred- Lo miró de manera divertida- ¿Para cuando una novia, hermanito?

-Es verdad, tú única novia fue Angelina Johnson… y hace mucho- Dijo Ron sonriendo.

Fred le sonrió sarcásticamente- Por lo menos tuve una novia Ronnie, no como otros bebes que no se animan a declararse- Fred miró a Ron, luego a Luna, y luego a un Ron tan colorado como su cabello. Hermione notó que, por alguna razón, tanto Ron como Luna se interesaron en ese momento más que nunca en observar si el suelo estaba limpio o no.

-¿Hay algo que no sé aquí?- Preguntó Hermione sonriendo

-Luego te lo explico- Le dijo Harry

-Oh, claro... Y, Fred, ¿vas a ser o no mi guía?- A Harry le hirvieron las venas cuando Hermione no dio importancia a SU comentario, sino que al contrario, siguió hablando con Fred como si nada

-Por supuesto que sí, hermosura- Fred le guiñó un ojo

-Bien, entonces te veo allí... - Hermione trataba de no sonrojarse

-De acuerdo, Nos vemos allí- Confirmó Fred

De pronto todo el gran salón quedó en silencio, cuando entró abruptamente por la puerta un joven de unos 15 años y muy buen mozo, quien se dirigió apresuradamente hacia Dumbledore. Se escuchó como el joven se disculpaba con Dumbledore por llegar tarde, y este le decía que no se preocupara tanto. Luego el profesor Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y aplicó sobre su garganta el _sonorus _

-Disculpen las molestias alumnos- Dijo amablemente- Pero he de informarles que a partir de hoy un nuevo estudiante nos acompañará

Hermione escuchó a Ron decir "otro más…". Y vio que Luna le daba un codazo.

-Quizás conozcan a su hermano, quien descanse en paz, Cedric Diggory- Hubo grandes murmullos en todo el salón

-¿Cedric tenía un hermano?- preguntó Ron algo confundido

-No lo sé… En realidad, nunca vimos a un hermano suyo…- Le dijo Harry

-Puede que su hermano haya estudiado en otra escuela, o algo así…- Luna sin querer miró a Hermione, quien se dio vuelta con algo de vergüenza y miró al joven que había llegado hacía algunos momentos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo conocía. Él fue quien la había salvado ayer por la noche, cuando se había metido en un lío bien gordo y no sabia como salir y quedar bien parada. Se dijo mentalmente que luego le daría las gracias.

-Su nombre es Nicholas Diggory, espero que le den una buena bienvenida en su nueva casa, que resultó ser Revenclaw. Ve Nicholas, ve a sentarte junto con tus compañeros- Entonces el joven caminó hasta la mesa de Revenclaw y se sentó. Allí inmediatamente una avalancha de chicas le hacían interminables preguntas; incluidas Cho Chang, la que fue novia de su hermano, y muchas otras chicas.

-Nicholas…- Dejó escapar sin querer Hermione

-¿no es verdad que es muy guapo, Hermy?- Ginny había ido hasta allí sólo para intercambiar comentarios :p

Harry y Ron pusieron los ojos como platos al ver que ellas actuaban normalmente, y que al día anterior, por poco y se agarran de los pelos

-Hermy fue a hablar con Ginny hace un rato y ya se amigaron- les dijo alegremente Luna.

-Sí, es guapo... Pero es muy... mmmm... "famoso" para mi gusto- A Harry se le rompió el corazón al escuchar eso "¿Pero por que me importa tanto lo que Hermione piense?" Se preguntaba al mismo tiempo. A Fred le ocurrió algo por el estilo; Él no era una persona que pasase de ser percibida tan fácilmente- Claro que hablo con respecto a las chicas- Harry y Fred suspiraron al mismo tiempo y Luna, quien se dio cuenta, se rió- ¿Qué sucede Luna?

-No, nada- Dijo aún sonriendo- En eso pensamos igual. Si yo no tuve nada que ver con Oliver Wood fue por su "interminable" popularidad entre las mujeres. Bueno, y además de que no me atraía mucho... - concluyó Luna no sin antes mirar a Ron quien sonreía

Hermione volvió a mirar a Nicholas y dijo para si misma- aunque no me molestaría tener algo con él...-

-Pues a mi tampoco- Le contesto Ginny, y Hermione se sorprendió de que la haya escuchado

-Descuida, nadie se enteró- Ginny le sonrió

-Pues este es para ti Gin- Bromeó Hermione

-Si tu quieres…- Le contestó de la misma forma - Esta bien, si yo tuviera un novio como él me olvidó de todos los demás!- Y con eso observó a Harry quien hablaba entretenidamente con Ron

-Eso estaría bien Ginny- Le aconsejó Luna

-Lo sé- Ginny les sonrió y se fue sentar de nuevo

-mmm... ¿en verdad te gusta eso?- Le preguntó Luna. Todos miraron hacia Hermione

-Eh… bueno… yo nunca dije que me gustara. Es sólo que es algo… llamativo…-

-Debe de ser un idiota-

-¿Por qué tiene que ser un idiota, Fred?- Hermione se puso seria

-Es demasiado "perfecto" como para que también sea ten inteligente como tú-

-No lo sé Fred, creo que a eso se lo llaman celos... - Hermione sonrió ante lo que dijo George

-Pero Fred tiene razón, debe de ser igual que Cedric...

-¿Harry tú también? - Hermione se sorprendió y se avergonzó, también

-¡Hay muchachitos estos celos matan, ¿verdad?!- Les dio George dándoles unas palmadas en la espalda. Todos rieron menos ellos dos.

En ese momento Hermione vio pasar a cierto rubio de Slythering con quien había estado hablando y recordó también el favor que ella le tenía que hacer. La castaña llamo a Ginny y ambas salieron del comedor hacia los jardines, sin darse cuenta de que Harry las seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Qué querías decirme Herm?

-Escucha... Se que te parecerá raro, pero sólo quiero preguntarte algo, y no quiero que tu me preguntes nada más a respecto, ¿puede ser?

-Claro- Dijo una atónita pelirroja- ¿Qué sucede?

Hermione estaba pensando las palabras que utilizaría para no echar a perder nada. Después de todo Draco le haría un favor si todo salía bien...

-Mira... ¿No te gusta nadie más además de Harry?

-Sí, Nicholas Diggory- Respondió con un aire tan soñador que a Hermione le recordó a Luna

-Pero alguien que no sea ellos dos...- Al ver que Ginny se había quedado algo seria, siguió- Alguien de Slythering, por ejemplo...-

Ginny abrió muy grande los ojos

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Dijiste que no ibas a preguntar al respecto...- Le recordó

-Ah, Bueno... En ese caso...- Parecía molesta- El único que valdría la pena de Slythering, aunque sea un sucio racista, es Malfoy, pero ¿para que hacerse ilusiones si él ni siquiera me conoce?

Hermione sonrió pensado que Ginny no tenía ni idea sobre asuntos de amor.

-¿Y tú, amiga?, ¿No te gusta nadie de aquí?

Harry, quien había permanecido escondido y algo aburrido de la conversación, se acercó lo más que pudo y escuchó con atención

-Eh... No lo sé... no creo

Casi se sintió como el corazón de Harry se rompía en mil pedazos

-¿Nadie?- Se sorprendió Ginny.- ¿Ni siquiera Ron o Harry?

El oji-verde sintió enormes deseos de besar a Ginny en esos momentos, pero se contuvo para averiguar que le respondería su amiga

-Ron es buen amigo, y muy divertido además- Hermione sonrió- No podría ser otra cosa... Y Harry... Harry también es muy bueno y dulce, pero no creo que alguna vez lleguemos a tener algo...

Harry comenzó a caminar lentamente, ya no quería escuchar nada más... solo le haría peor.

Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de aquella chica, y ahora que sabía que ella no sentía lo mismo por él, ya no valía la pena seguir haciéndose ilusiones con ideas tontas.

Hermione se dio vuelta al notar algunos pasos cerca, pero sólo pudo ver la espalda de Harry quien se alejaba algo triste. Decidió despedir a Ginny y seguirlo

-¡Harry!- Le gritó luego de correr un poco. Harry se dio vuelta de inmediato, pero no la miró a los ojos, sólo observaba sus pies.-¿Te sucede algo?- Se preocupó

El oji-verde apretó los puños tratando de que no se le escapé nada de lo que en esos momentos sentía. Sólo le contestó con un "no..." muy débil.

-¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con Ginny?- Preguntó lentamente temiendo la repuesta del chico. Harry sólo asintió- Escucha Harry...- Comenzó para tratar de excusarse pero él la interrumpió

-No tienes que decir nada... No tienes porqué sentir lo mismo que yo...-Harry miró a Hermione directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quieres decir que tú...

-Sí- La interrumpió el joven de cabello azabache- Yo... - Suspiró tratando de armarse de valor- Me gustas Hermione, Me gustas mucho...- Le confesó Harry, dejando a Hermione sin saber que contestar...

* * *

Espero q este capítulo sea de su agrado

Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas (desde halagos hasta amenazas...)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y también gracias a los q leen esto y no dejan ningun mensajito...

Ah! Y ya me estaba olvidando de contestar mis reviews jaja...

**yukari: Muchas gracias!!! Bueno, amiga, aquí lo tienes. Espero q t haya gustado**

**la princesa osiris: Gracias a ti tambien! Espero seguir asi x mucho más, y espero tambien q me dejes un review x este capi...Yo tampoco creo q en los libros de Rowling, Malfoy guste de Ginny, pero es una ilusión mía jaja**

**Sandy0329: Grax!!!! A mi tambien me gusta darle personalidad a Hermi! Tu tambien te cuidas. Besos!**

**  
yumi: X ahora no pienso dejarlos en ascuas no te preocupes jeje.**

**AnItA mAlFoY:Gracias, aqui tienes el capi nuevo, espero q t guste!**

Muchos besos y gracias!

Naty


	6. La visita a Hogsmade y La llegada del Se...

_**SiMpLeMeNtE EnAmOrAdOs...**_

**_Capítulo 6: "La visita a Hogsmade y La llegada del Señor Tenebroso"_**

Harry llegó lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación. Estaba destrozado, devastado. Quería que la tierra lo tragase y que nunca más nadie lo viera. En cuanto entró descargó su ira en su escritorio dándole un buen puñetazo. Ron, quien había subido para buscar algunas cosas para ir a Hogsmade, miró en ese momento a Harry entre sorprendido y asustado, ya que no lo había oído llegar.

-¿Qué te sucede amigo?- Le preguntó olvidándose de lo que estaba haciendo y acercándose a Harry

En ese momento Ron notó que su mejor amigo tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados como si hubiera estado llorando o, en su defecto, por llorar.

Harry se tranquilizó y se sentó en su cama. Ron lo imitó. El oji verde tapó su cara con sus manos por miedo de que sus lágrimas quieran escaparse

-¿Qué te pasó?- Volvió a preguntar, aún más preocupado por su mejor amigo- Cuéntame porque estás así...

-Hermione...

-¿Hermione?- Se extrañó Ron- ¿Qué pasó con Hermione?, ¿Le sucedió algo malo?

-No...- Lo tranquilizó Harry- Es que Hermione... Hermione me gusta mucho...

Ron abrió sus ojos como platos. La verdad que él jamás fue bueno para esas cosas sobre amores, y por eso nunca notó que a su mejor amigo le gustaba Hermione. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ellos siempre estaban mirándose y sonriéndose

-Eso es genial Harry. Seguro que ella también gusta de ti- Aseguró Ron, mientras sonreía. Aún no se había dado cuenta que Harry estaba a punto de llorar. Al ver que su amigo no decía nada, siguió

-Entonces debes decírselo... ¿o Ya se lo dijiste?- Ron frunció el entrecejo. Harry sólo asintió aún sin mirarlo. El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír

-¿Entonces para cuando la nueva parejita de Hogwarts?-En ese momento Harry miró a su mejor amigo. El oji-verde estaba apunto de llorar, y con voz ahogada le contestó

-Para nunca, Ron

La sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente del rostro de Ron. Él nunca hubiera imaginado eso

-¿Ella...- Buscaba las palabras adecuadas para no hacer sufrir a Harry-...No gusta de ti?...

-No... Bueno; No lo se...- Admitió Harry. Ron se confundió

-¿Como que no lo sabes?

-Es que ella me dijo que...

_**- - -Flash Back- - -**_

_**-¿Escuchaste lo que hablé con Ginny?- Preguntó lentamente temiendo la repuesta del chico. Harry sólo asintió- Escucha Harry...- Comenzó para tratar de excusarse pero él la interrumpió**_

_**-No tienes que decir nada... No tienes porqué sentir lo mismo que yo...-Harry miró los ojos de Hermione**_

_**-¿Quieres decir que tú...**_

_**-Sí- La interrumpió el joven de cabello azabache- Yo... - Suspiró tratando de armarse de valor- Me gustas Hermione... Me gustas mucho...- Le confesó Harry, dejando a Hermione sin saber que decir**_

_**-Harry…- Dejó escapar Hermione, pero él la interrumpió**_

_**-No te preocupes, no te obligaré a sentir algo que no quieras…- Harry agachó la cabeza desilusionado**_

_**-No es eso Harry- El niño-que-sobrevivió la miró enseguida- Es que…tengo…- Hermione bajó su cabeza tal y como Harry lo había hecho hacía unos segundos atrás- miedo…- Terminó.**_

_**-¿Miedo? – Repitió. Hermione siempre había odiado ese gesto, pero ahora no sintió nada... al contrario, sentía que todo lo que viniera de Harry era perfecto.**_

_**-Lo… siento. … sí, tengo miedo…- Hermione habló con la misma postura- perdóname…**_

_**-¿Por qué habrías de tener miedo?- Harry, quien comenzaba a preocuparse por su "amiga", le tomó una mano. Hermione lo miró inmediatamente con lágrimas en sus ojos, lo que hizo que el corazón de Harry casi se parta.**_

_**-Tú no entiendes…- Hermione soltó su mano y se sentó en el pasto tomando sus piernas. Harry la imitó**_

_**-No-admitió-Pero lo que sí entiendo es que te sucede algo raro... y me preocupas...**_

_**-¿Por qué lo dices?- Preguntó una atónita y triste Hermione**_

_**-Mira, hace un tiempo estuvimos casi en la misma situación que ahora, pero de no ser por Ginny tu no hubieras dicho nada y no hubiéramos... bueno... tú sabes...besad-**_

_**Hermione lo interrumpió**_

_**-Te equivocas, si no hubiera aparecido Ginny yo tampoco hubiera hecho nada, Harry...- Aseguró Hermione aunque ella sabía que era mentira; que lo hubiera besado con todas sus fuerzas olvidándose de la terrible maldición que lleva sobre ella.**_

_**-Entonces dime que es lo qué sucede porque de verdad no lo entiendo...**_

**_Hermione lo miró a los ojos, y luego sonrió con tristeza. Ella le dijo "Lo siento Harry" y se marchó. Harry le pegó una piña al suelo y caminó hacia la sala común_**

_**- - -Fin Flash Back- - - **_

-Entonces ella te oculta algo Harry...- Dijo Ron sabiamente- Y al parecer es algo grave...

-Lo sé... Pero no confía en mi, Yo no puedo hacer nada...- Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Ron miró hacia otro lado para que su amigo no se sintiera muy incómodo. Harry agradeció inmensamente ese gesto.

-Por ahora lo que hay que hacer es no hablarle sobre ello... No es lindo ni para ella, ni para ti, Harry.- Harry negó

-No nos va a decir nada ni ahora, ni nunca...- Aseguró- Ni siquiera tiene amigas como para que...- Ambos pensaban en voz alta

-Talvez Ginny o Luna...

-Talvez...- Repitió cabizbajo

Luego de unos 5 minutos en silencio, Ron se decidió a hablar

-Deberíamos salir, ya todos se deben estar yendo a Hogsmade- Trató de animarlo

-No tengo ganas de ir, Ron...

-Vamos, Te hará bien...

-Pero y si esta Hermione...- Se excusó

-No creo que vaya con todo esto que pasó... Vamos Harry, se nos hace tarde- Ron empujó a su amigo escaleras abajo.

El pelirrojo no estaba del todo acertado, ya que mientras tanto, en una orilla del lago, estaban Ginny y Luna también tratando de animar a Hermione

-Esta bien si no quieres no nos digas que pasó, pero vamos a Hogsmade- Le dijo Ginny

-Sí- Apoyó Luna.- La próxima excursión no será hasta dentro de 3 meses... No puedes perdértela por un problemita tonto...

Hermione rió para sus adentros; su problema no era para nada tonto. A pesar de eso se levantó y caminó hacia donde los profesores esperaban a los alumnos para ir a Hogsmade. Las dos chicas se miraron, y luego siguieron a Hermione sonriendo.

Allí se encontraron con Ron y Harry. El oji-verde y la castaña se miraron cabizbajos, pero no se dirigieron ni una palabra hasta llegar a Hogsmade.

-Espero que nos encontremos a ese bombón allí- Le dijo Ginny a Hermione, mientras caminaban hacia Hogsmade

-Hablas de Nicholas Diggory, ¿no es cierto?- Dijo Hermione ya no tan triste y tratando, como siempre, de olvidar lo pasado

-Si, Hermi.... ¡Oh, miren!, Allí están mis amigas. Ahora vuelvo- Y con eso, Ginny se fue con un grupito de chicas de 4to

-Parece que le gustan los famosos... – Dijo George, quien había llegado con su gemelo. Hermione y Luna rieron.

-Así parece... - Asintió la rubia de mirada soñadora

Luego de mirar una tienda de escobas, todos pararon en seco.

-Bueno. ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- Preguntó Luna

-Yo no sé ustedes. Pero yo quiero ir a Zonko ya!- Gritó George

-Esta bien, no hacia falta que gritaras!- Dijo Ron en el mismo tono que George y todos volvieron a reír.

-A… Zonko?- Hermione aún no conocía ningún lugar de allí, y por consiguiente, tampoco los nombres o de que se trataban

-No te preocupes; conocerás todo- La consoló Harry

-Eso espero.- Hermione sonrió un poco. Se quedaron mirando, pero luego Hermione corrió la mirada avergonzada.

-Bueno Hermy, ya estoy listo para ser tu guía- Le dijo Fred rápidamente haciendo que Hermione se sobresaltara

Pero George lo interrumpió diciendo:

-¡Oh, no hermanito!. Tú me prometiste venir a Zonko con migo para crear nuevas ideas para Sortilegios Weasley y así lo harás-

-Pero Hermione puede venir con nosotros...

-Tú sabes que esto es SECRETO- George se dio media vuelta y miró a Hermione- No te ofendas Hermy, sólo que…

-No te preocupes George. Y tú ve, no hay problema, puedes ser mi guía luego o en otra ocasión- Fred no estaba muy seguro, pero luego Hermione le sonrió y este la saludó y se fue.- Y entonces parece que sí estaré con ustedes.

-¿No te agrada eso?- Preguntó Ron

-¡Claro que me agrada Tonto!

-¡A mi también Chiquilla!

Ron y Hermione se miraron serios mientras que Harry y Luna se reían.

-¡Bueno ya basta!- Saltó Luna- ¡Pareced dos niños de 10 años!

Ron movió los ojos en círculos, queriendo insinuar que Luna estaba loca, y luego miró a Hermione quien ya no aguantaba más estar seria. Al segundo Ron y Hermione comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Qué les pasa a estos dos?- Le preguntó Luna a Harry

Harry sonrió

-No lo sé- El oji-verde estaba feliz que todo volvía a ser como siempre

Cuando Ron y Hermione se "dignaron" a dejar de pelear, Hermione llamó a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó este cuando ya se habían alejado de Ron y Luna

-Primero...-Pensó bien sus palabras antes de hablar- Siento haberme ido sin explicar nada. Te prometo que cuando este preparada, serás el primero en saber mi secreto

Harry le lanzó una mirada dulce -No te preocupes- Le dijo

Hermione sonrió-Entonces, ¿Haremos ahora como que nada pasó?- Harry asintió aunque no estaba muy convencido- Bien... Oye Harry,¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

-Claro- Harry se sorprendió- ¿Qué favor?

-Mira, como tú sabrás entre Ron y Luna…- Hermione pensaba que Harry se daría cuenta de lo que estaba hablando, pero este estaba tan sorprendido que no entendía nada, así que Hermione tuvo que seguir- ¿Sabes no que ellos dos… se gustan?…

Harry parpadeó un par de veces

-¡Claro que lo sé!- Dijo al fin

La castaña suspiró

-Bueno, Tienes que ayudarme a que se queden solos ¡y que se declaren de una vez por todas!

-Ah!- Soltó Harry- De acuerdo. Espérame aquí, yo les diré que… eh… que te voy a llevar a ver la casa embrujada- Su respuesta le pareció algo tonta, pero no quería que Hermione cambie de parecer así que se fue a avisarles a Ron y Luna rápidamente

Harry volvió al minuto

-Bueno... eh... ¿Y ahora?-Dijo Harry, quien ya se estaba poniendo nervioso por tener que estar el resto del día a solas con Hermione, aunque sea sólo para ayudar a sus amigos.

-Bien- Hermione sonrió- Vamonos.

-¿"Vamonos"?- Se sorprendió Harry- Pero yo creí que íbamos a seguirlos para ayudarlos en eso o algo así...

-Sí, Bueno, Pero creo que es mejor que lo hagan ellos solos. Además, ¿Es que no te gustaría estar solo con migo?- Le preguntó Hermione, y Harry se puso tan colorado que parecía un primo de Ron- Como amigos...- Aclaró-...Bueno, si no quieres...- Dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¡No, no es eso!- Dijo inmediatamente. Luego cerró los ojos, suspiró, y los volvió a abrir acompañándolos con una sonrisa- De acuerdo, vamos

Harry le ofreció el brazo a Hermione quien aceptó gustosa

-¿Y a donde vamos, señor Potter?

-Pues adonde usted quiera, señorita Granger

Hermione le sonrió, soltó su brazo, pero luego le agarró la mano

-¡Ven!- Dijo en cuanto comenzaba a correr. Harry por poco se cae, pero gracias a su buen equilibrio (obra del Quidditch) no lo hizo

-¡¿Y adonde vamos?!- Le gritó este cuando tomó el ritmo de su acompañante

-¡Ya veras!- Contestó Hermione.

Después de correr 6 cuadras Harry ya se preguntaba si estaría permitido ir donde Hermione lo llevaba, o si ella sabía adonde lo llevaba, porque por lo que él sabía, nunca antes había estado en Hogsmade

Cuando Harry estaba por preguntarle esas cosas, Hermione se detuvo frente a un edificio viejo y aparentemente abandonado llamado "El brillo del mar". El niño-que-sobrevivió cada vez entendía menos.

-¿Qué e...- Comenzó Harry, pero Hermione lo hizo callar poniendo un dedo suyo en los labios del joven. Eso de avergonzarse frente a Hermione se estaba volviendo una rutina para Harry

-Sorpresa- Hermione sonrió, y le tomo las dos manos con una suya y Harry sólo se dejó conducir hacia adentro del edificio "abandonado".

En cuanto entro, agradeció que Hermione le haya tomado las manos porque probablemente se hubiera caído hacia atrás por lo que vio; El viejo y abandonado edificio que Harry había visto desde afuera, ahora ya no existía. Sólo se podía ver una playa y un extenso y hermoso mar dentro. No había paredes, estaba muy soleado no como afuera, y había varios estudiantes de Hogwarts caminado por la playa o dentro del agua.

Harry, aún algo sorprendido, miró a Hermione y pudo ver una mueca algo parecida a la suya, a lo que él supo que ella nunca antes había estado allí

-¿Y bien?- Le preguntó Hermione cuando se dio cuenta de que él la miraba

-Es… magnífico- Hermione sonrió- ¿Cómo supiste…

-Mi primo me lo dijo... Colin será muy fastidioso, pero siempre esta cuando lo necesitas- Harry también sonrió

-Lo sé- Fue lo único que logró decirle antes de que Hermione comience a correr- ¡Espera!, ¡¿Adónde vas?!

Hermione soltó una risita

-¡Vamos Harry!, ¡Ven!- Hermione se metió un poco al agua, luego Harry la siguió y comenzaron a jugar. Harry salpicaba a Hermione pegando patadas, mientras que la joven de ojos miel trataba de tirarlo. Cuando Hermione logró su cometido (no tan bien, porque ella también cayó) comenzaron a reír de nuevo

-Eres fantástica- Le dijo Harry sorprendiendo a Hermione y a él mismo también. Cuando Hermione pudo reaccionar le dijo:

-Mu-Muchas gracias… Tú también eres fantástico Harry- Y lo terminó con una sonrisa

-Ven, vamos- Harry tomó una mano de Hermione y caminó en torno a la playa

-¿Adónde vamos?- Le preguntó Hermione

-Ahora es mi turno de sorprenderte- Ambos sonrieron

Harry la llevó hasta una montaña alta de arena donde nadie podía verlos. Hizo aparecer unas toallas en el suelo y se acostó con ella al lado. El chico de ojos verdes y la chica de ojos miel miraban admirados la puesta del sol.

-Esto es hermoso, Harry- Le susurró Hermione

-No tanto como tú- Hermione, quien estaba mirando el cielo, corrió su cara y vio a un hermoso chico oji-verde que la miraba deslumbrado

-Harry…- Dejó escapar Hermione, pero él la interrumpió

-Shhh- La calló- No digas nada... No arruinemos este momento... Sólo pensemos en esta hermosa puesta de sol, y en nosotros... como amigos- Esto último lo dijo algo triste

-Harry- Volvió a llamarlo

Esta vez el oji-verde la miró sin decir nada. Ambos se miraron algo confusos por la casi inexistente distancia. Hermione sonrió un poco, y a los pocos segundos Harry hizo lo mismo. Eso era lo que él estaba esperando...

Harry se fue acercando y así se unieron en un apasionado beso que dio por terminada tantas angustias, tantos temores, tantas dudas...

Sólo existían ellos, y ningún mal estaba cerca. O eso era lo que ellos pensaban...

-Aquí está señor- Dijo la voz chillona de Peter Pettigrew a un ser encapuchado

-Gracias, Colagusano- Respondió Voldemort apareciendo tras las extrañas vestimentas- Ahora mismo haré lo que no pude hace 15 años...

-Usted puede hacer lo que sea, señor. Usted es fuerte, muy fuerte- Lo alentó

Lord Voldemort soltó una malvada risa, que hizo que Harry se separara rápidamente de Hermione. Está lo miró sumamente confundida.

El niño-que-sobrevivió llevó una mano a su cicatriz mientras miraba hacia todos lados agarrando su varita con la mano libre

-¿Qué sucede?- Le preguntó Hermione, ya muy preocupada

-Voldemort- Articuló Harry entre los dolores provocados por la cicatriz. Hermione frunció el entrecejo

-¿Qué sucede con él?- Volvió a preguntar

-Creo...- Cada vez le dolía más y más. Parecía que su cabeza se iba a partir al medio- Creo que esta aquí...

* * *

Pido mil disculpas por haberme tardado taaaanto en actualizar, es que tuve que irme de vacaciones, sin contar q estoy sufriendo una etapa en la q inventar un parrafo me cuenta 2 días...

Espero q sepan y puedan disculparme

**_Hermi De Harry: Aquí tienes el cap espero q te guste, y q me mandes otro review ya q estos alientan a q uno siga escribiendo_**

_**Sandy0329: Q bueno q t gustó! Espero q este tambien sea d tu agrado aunque me haya tardado tanto...t cuidas tu tambien!**_

_**AnItA mAlFoY: Muchas Gracias! Aqui el nuevo cap a sus ordenes jajaja**_

**_flaka-Potter: Espero q este capi tambien t haya gustado. Prometo q en el proximo habra mas de Ginny y Draco. Bexos!_**

_**yumi: Siento haber tardado pero no fue algo q yo haya podido controlar... Ojala sigas viva para q puedas leer este capitulo y espero q t guste jaja**_

Acepto cualkier tipo de sugerencia, insulto y/o carta vociferadora. Hasta la prox!

Bexos!

Naty.


	7. Nota de la Autora

**Nota de la Autora**

_Les pido mil disculpas a todos por no actualizar...__Pero es que en mi cabeza no aparece ni una idea nueva ni por casualidad. Y miren que lo intenté, pensé y pensé y pensé... pero nada..._

_Les prometo que en cuanto se me pase este colapso neuronal seguiré escribiendo este fic_

_Espero q no se enojen, y espero tambien que pueda actualizar cuanto antes..._

_Saludos Mágicos!_

_Naty_


End file.
